


white and topaz and misty red

by oonseentia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Felix centric, Fluff, M/M, i specialize in a genre called 'idk man it is what it is', tiny little thing just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonseentia/pseuds/oonseentia
Summary: “That one over there is Lepus,” said a 6-year old Felix very seriously to his older sister, who just hummed in response. “It means rabbit.”“Doesn’t look like much of a rabbit,” Rachel said, craning her neck to look where he was pointing. “Just a bunch of dots.”“Well, all things are just a bunch of things,” he said, nodding to himself. “But sometimes they’re more than that too.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	white and topaz and misty red

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny piece of plotless fluff about felix wanting to be an astronaut as a kid

When you’re very, very young, the world is very, very large. Most kids have big dreams; sometimes they’re plausible enough, sometimes they’re unrealistic, sometimes they’re completely unfettered by the constraints of logic and involve riding a T-Rex to work. 

When he was very, very young, Felix wanted to be an astronaut. 

(That dream went out of the window in fourth grade, when a teacher explained to him that being a real-life astronaut actually involved quite a lot of math, but that’s neither here nor there.) 

He didn’t know the specifics of it, the names of the spaceships or the dates when important people did important things, but he knew how to find all the major constellations in the night sky and had plans to visit each one to see if maybe their names made more sense from up close. 

“That one over there is Lepus,” said a 6-year old Felix very seriously to his older sister, who just hummed in response. “It means rabbit.” 

The weather was warm even this late after sunset. Felix was sitting cross-legged on the paved side of the backyard with a big astronomy book perched on his knees while Rachel laid back on the grass, looking half-asleep. 

“Doesn’t look like much of a rabbit,” she said, craning her neck to look where he was pointing. “Just a bunch of dots.” 

“Well, all things are just a bunch of things,” he said, nodding to himself. “But sometimes they’re more than that too.” 

Rachel had laughed back then, and even Felix himself laughs a bit thinking back on that memory, but it’s true. When he was six, he had a cardboard box cut up like a space helmet and a very vague notion of jumping up into the universe, but he was right about things sometimes being more than the sum of their parts. 

“Lepus,” he repeats quietly to himself now, looking out of the kitchen window into the smoky Seoul night sky. “Can you even see it from here?” 

“Mm?” 

Felix startles, having almost forgotten Chris is sitting there across the table. 

“Oh, uh, Lepus. It’s the Rabbit. The constellation, I mean,” he fumbles, but Chris just nods encouragingly, so he continues. “I was just wondering if you can see it from this side of the world.” 

“Well, do you want to go check?” 

“What?” 

“I don’t know enough about astronomy to say either way,” he shrugs, squinting at the kitchen window for emphasis. “But you might be able to recognize it by seeing it, right?” 

“Maybe? But I haven’t read one of those astronomy books since the fourth grade, I don’t know if I still know things.” 

Chris laughs at this, and Felix reaffirming ‘no, I’m serious! I was way smarter back then’ just makes him laugh more. 

“You’re still plenty smart, Lix,” he says after the laughter dies down, reaching to take one of his hands and splay it against his own, folding his fingertips slightly over Felix’s smaller ones. “Even if you don’t read as many astronomy books anymore.” 

“I’m really not,” he tries to joke, but Chris shakes his head. 

“You are! You’re smart about different things, but that doesn’t make you less smart. You clearly know more about astronomy than me, for one. Does that make me dumb?” 

“No!” He sits up at this, gripping Chris’s hand more tightly. “Of course not! You’re really smart about a lot of things.” 

“Exactly,” he smiles like he’s made an excellent point and Felix sighs, but smiles along. “So, do you want to go check or not?” 

“Like, online?” 

“I was thinking more like on the roof.” 

“Oh,” he says, then again as the words really hit him, “oh! We can go up there?” 

“Probably not,” Chris concedes, his thumb stroking lightly the stretch between Felix’s thumb and forefinger, then continues with a grin, “but I’m pretty sure we can find a way. Do you want to?” 

“Yeah,” he can’t help but grin as well, “let’s do it.” 

The way they find ends up being the fire exit, a set of stairs at the back of the building that leads to a windy plane of concrete with low railings and a massive AC unit. Chris fakes a shiver as soon as they reach the top, tugging him closer and shoving his hands into the pockets of Felix’s sweater. Felix interlocks their fingers inside his pockets and leans his head back against Chris’s shoulder, looking up at the night sky. 

“Ok, so,” he starts, settling back against him, “you start by finding the brightest star...”

**Author's Note:**

> emme made me do this because our friendship is sustained on mutual enabling  
> (they wrote a [companion piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555631) to this and it's so good you guys)  
> fun fact! we actually came up with this headcanon of felix as a kid wanting to be an astronaut like, one week before skz announced their comeback would be called 'astronaut'  
> (it was extremely uncanny)  
> title from sara teasdale's poem 'stars', because one of lepus's stars (r leporis) is actually bright red!  
> i bet you weren't expecting to learn astronomy from this skz aussie line drabble  
> and yes, the lepus is visible all the way up to the 63rd parallel north


End file.
